Little Fox
by Janendra
Summary: Kurama y Hiei tienen una relación que parece estable. Pero la verdad se oculta de ambos y las mentiras los separan. Cuando ya nadie lo espera Hiei regresa y no está solo. El amor y el miedo se confunden. ¿Hacer lo que debes o lo quieres? YAOI
1. Dos años

Este es un fic sobre Yu Yu Hakusho una serie sobre unos detectives espirituales reclutados por el mundo espiritual (rekai) para proteger al mundo de los humanos (ningenkai) de demonios y similares. A través de peleas y torneos los protagonistas trataran de cumplir con las misiones que el rekai les impone. Los protagonistas son:

Yuusuke, líder del grupo, es el típico prota peleonero. Kuwabara es su gran amigo y su única virtud es utilizar un espada hecha de energía para defenderse, por lo demás es de un feo que dios lo ampare, no hay forma de ayudarlo. Sorry las amantes de Kuwabara, a mí me parece feo. Kurama es un guapo pelirrojo, amable y tranquilo, pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias, Kurama es un legendario zorro demonio, un youko, encarnado en un cuerpo humano. Como humano es un pan de dios, pero como youko. Por último, pero el primero en mis preferencias, está Hiei que es un demonio de fuego frío y cruel. Hiei es hijo de una Koorime, una mujer de hielo, las koorimes se reproducen solas, como los caracoles, pero a esta dama se le ocurrió acostarse con un demonio de fuego. De esa unión prohibida nació Hiei y su hermana gemela Yukina. Mientras a la hermana la aceptaron entre las koorimes a Hiei lo abandonaron ;_; poecito mío. Hiei es el niño prohibido del makai (el mundo de los demonios) ;_; mi pobre y lindo Hiei. Creo que con eso les bastará para captarle al fic, pero si necesitan alguna otra orientación y está en mis manitas adelante.

Un comentario no daña la economía del lector, pero si enriquece al autor *_-

Little Fox  
by Janendra

—No puedo amarte Kurama. No sé como hacerlo. Podría verte morir y no sentiría nada. Puedo asesinarte sin ningún remordimiento.

Mientras habla toma un mechón del largo cabello de Kurama, lo desliza entre sus dedos. El cabello cae formando una cascada de seda plata. De un lado el zorro demonio, del otro el demonio de fuego. A través de las hebras Kurama observa la piel desnuda de Hiei, sus ojos escarlatas, la frialdad que tiñe cada palabra.

Kurama lo arroja contra la cama. El cuerpo de apariencia frágil se cimbra bajo su peso. La expresión de Hiei no cambia. No le teme, no lo ama, Hiei es un pozo vacío.

—Y esto ¿no significa nada para ti?

Hiei lo mira sin emoción. Kurama puede sentir las ataduras del pasado, los hilos dorados de la soledad. _Yo te ayudaré a olvidar Hiei, confía en mí. Yuoko tonto ¿por qué desearía olvidar?_ El cuerpo de Hiei reacciona a las caricias; sus ojos permanecen distantes.

—Zorro hacía esto desde que era un niño, cómo piensas que sobreviví estando solo. Un poco de dolor, algo de placer. No tiene importancia, es un momento, un segundo que pasa.

Kurama se tiende en la cama. Su cuerpo de youko se evapora, un último movimiento de la cola plateada da paso al cuerpo humano de Shûichi.

—Cambié Hiei, —ríe amargamente—, este mundo me corrompió. No puedo… no quiero vivir así.

Hiei se tiende a su lado. Mira el techo donde Kurama pintó un cielo estrellado para él. Levanta la mano, igual que en el makai no se pueden atrapar. _El cielo adentro Hiei, así puedes dormir conmigo. _El recuerdo del alegre Kurama aturde a Hiei. Zorro estúpido murmura para sí mismo.

—No te disculpes conmigo, nada nos une zorro.

Hiei busca su manto negro. Kurama siente que la pesada tela sepulta al demonio de fuego. Hiei se ciñe la katana, se envuelve en el manto. Una y otra vez mira a Kurama, no entiende la desolación del zorro.

—No me gusta aquí —gruñe—, sabías que volvería al makai.

Las emociones de Kurama lo confunden, lo molestan. Hiei no sabe qué hacer con su cuerpo, se encoje de hombros, al pasar junto al escritorio lo golpea. A Shûichi lo llama su madre, es hora de cenar. Shûichi se viste.

—Es lo mejor —dice Kurama sin mirarlo. Escucha el leve crujir de la ventana al abrirse. El olor a tierra mojada salpica sus sentidos. Aspira despacio.

—Adiós Kurama.

—Adiós Hiei.

Shûichi compone una sonrisa. Abre la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Ya voy mamá!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

La habitación está vacía. La ventana desnuda. Kurama sonríe. Afuera el árbol florece con botones de nieve.

—_Demonio ¿qué haces allí?_

_Hiei levanta la vista, alza los hombros y vuelve a su tarea de formar un lecho con las cortinas._

—_Eres estúpido zorro o te afectaron los golpes del otro día, está nevando no puedo dormir en el árbol._

—_Hiei si querías sábanas pudiste sacarlas del closet._

_Al ver la pila de sábanas la boca de Hiei forma una pequeña o. _

—_Bien por ti, yo voy a dormir en tu cama._

—_¿Cómo que vas a dormir en mi cama? Yo no voy a dormir en el suelo. ¡Hiei sal de mi cama ahora!_

La voz de su madre llega del piso de abajo. No me sentiré sola. Shûichi ya está grandecito y debe hacer su vida… Quizá rente la habitación, será divertido tener otro adolescente viviendo en casa. Extraño esos días cuando Shûichi enloquecía por que no le quedaba bien el peinado… Dile que baje de una vez. Iré a comprar un pastel y lo comeremos antes de que se vayan…

_Hiei. Las piernas cerca del cuerpo, la cabeza recargada en las rodillas, la mirada fija en el atardecer._

—_¿Estás aburrido?_

_Hiei vuelve el rostro. Los ojos escarlatas lo miran cálidos y serenos. Kurama parpadea, la impresión dura un segundo y se desvanece. Hiei frunce el ceño._

—_¿Qué decías youko? _

_Esa mirada desprovista de miedo, llena de confianza y curiosidad. Las emociones de Hiei sin murallas._

—_¿Te apetece un helado?_

_La sonrisa apenas insinuada. Hiei eres un mentiroso, alguien vive dentro de esa coraza de roca. _

—_¿De chocolate, zorro?_

—C_on las cosas verdes que te gustan._

—¿Aún miras atrás Kurama?

La sonrisa de Kurama se desvanece. Acomoda un mechón rojizo detrás de su oreja.

_Hiei quiero que me mires así. _

—Sabes que no Yuusuke.

—Mientes, eso me agrada.

Kurama le ofrece la mano, lo toma de la cadera y lo sienta en su regazo. Yuusuke le acomoda el cabello, se pierde en la boca tibia del youko.

—Tenemos tiempo, tu mamá va tardar un rato. Hagámoslo aquí.

—Aquí no, mamá acaba de limpiar. Ven, la casa es grande.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Kurama se traga el dulce que lleva en la boca. Su cabello rojo luce más colorido por la ropa negra. La mano que sujeta la puerta se cierra con fuerza. El olor de la sopa, que Yuusuke prepara, llega hasta el pasillo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Yuusuke desde la cocina.

Yuusuke apaga la estufa. Inquieto por el silencio del youko sale al recibidor. Retrocede al ver la sombra que cruza la estancia. Kurama pasa furioso a su lado y tiene que esquivarlo.

Yuusuke se encierra en la cocina. Con las manos temblorosas se quita el mandil. _Te ayudaré a olvidar Kurama. No hay nada que olvidar Yuusuke..._

—_Vino tu madre… ¿te ríes? Fue bochornoso. "Yuusuke debes alimentar bien a Kurama, cuida de él, de sus cosas". ¡Me hizo cocinar y coser botones frente a ella¡ ¡Hazle entender que no soy tu esposa!_

—_Y por qué no se lo dices tú mismo… ¿no dices nada?_

—_No te rías, me da… no sé… ya fue suficiente malo que supiera que eras gay ¿no te parece?_

—_No le mentiría a ella Yuusuke, dale tiempo. Necesita hacerse a la idea._

—_Lo sé. Es que…_

—_Hablaré con ella no te preocupes._

_En realidad no importa Kurama, cualquier cosa vale la pena si me abrazas así. Si pasamos las noches juntos._

—_Eso espero a menos que quieras comer pastel de chocolate todas las noches._

_Kurama por qué entristeces. Piensas en él. No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé._

—_Tu mamá… dijo que era tu favorito._

—_No mío, de Hiei. _

Yuusuke camina hasta la habitación que comparte con Kurama. No puede contener la desazón que le causa ver a Hiei. El demonio sostiene contra el pecho un bulto cobijado en su manto negro. Kurama no parece menos sorprendido. Mira al demonio con la boca abierta, la respiración enfurecida. Hiei rasga las cortinas para amontonarlas en una esquina.

—Kurama.

La voz de Yuusuke hacer reaccionar a Kurama. Le arrebata a Hiei un pedazo de cortina.

—¡Basta! —la voz fría y molesta hace saltar a Yuusuke—. ¡Quién crees que eres! No puedes hacer esto.

Hiei no se intimida. Los mira a ambos, ojos escarlatas furiosos y se sienta en la cama con el bulto cerca del pecho.

—¡Han pasado dos años Hiei! Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces.

—No te acerques.

La advertencia enfurece a Kurama. Mueve la mano y Hiei se pega contra la pared mostrando los colmillos.

—¡Si lo tocas te arrancó la mano!

Yuusuke mira desconcertado a Hiei. El pequeño demonio parece sostenerse a duras penas; en su rostro cansado hay una aterradora fiereza.

—Kurama tranquilízate.

Yuusuke lo empuja lejos de Hiei. El demonio los mira desconfiado.

—Hiei ¿qué te pasó? No te ves bien.

—Nada que te importe.

Kurama resiente el doloroso paso del tiempo. Él es otro; Hiei no cambió, es el mismo demonio intransigente y caprichoso.

—¡Maldito demonio fuera de mi casa!

Los ojos escarlatas chispean indignados. Kurama siente el odio de Hiei como una bofetada.

—Cállense —sisea Hiei.

Lo que impone el silencio no es la advertencia, si no el tenue llanto que surge del bulto negro. Lo que Hiei sostiene contra su pecho es un bebé.


	2. Dos palabras

Yu Yu Hakusho y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia.

Advertencias: Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir que contendrá relaciones amorosas entre hombres. Si no te gusta no leas.

Un reviw no daña la economía del lector, pero si enriquece al autor. Traducción: Déjame un reviw!

Little fox

by Janendra

_El demonio observa detenidamente al chiquillo. Inseguro menea la cabeza._

—_Es muy pequeño. Lo reventaré._

—_¡Tonterías! Es más grandecito de lo que parece. _

_El ladrón palmea el hombro de Hiei. Le descubre la espalda, enseña orgulloso las huellas de la última paliza._

—_¡Resistente! —dice el ladrón y le golpea la nuca. Hiei reprime el gruñido—. ¡Además es dócil, no encontraras otro así!_

_Hiei permanece quieto mientras los adultos hablan. Tiene la mirada fija en los otros tres chiquillos que el ladrón vende. Hiei finge no verlos; está atento a los gestos obscenos que hacen, a las risas burlonas. El niño que más lo molesta tiene los ojos enrojecidos, parece que va a llorar y al mismo tiempo se ríe._

—_Si lo reviento no pagaré más —refunfuña el demonio._

—_Ya te dije que aguantará._

_El tintineo de las monedas distrae a Hiei. El ladrón le da un fuerte tirón en el cabello, calladito, haz lo que te dicen, si no obedeces. La advertencia va acompañada de un golpe. Hiei no cambia su expresión indiferente. Acepta la mano que le ofrece el demonio. Es la primera vez que pagan por él. _

—_Si te portas bien te daré algo para ti —el acento dulce del demonio hace recelar a Hiei._

_Los chiquillos dejan de burlarse, la promesa del regalo es nueva. Hiei ha visto la escena muchas veces, breves palabras con el ladrón, dinero que cambia de manos, pero un regalo, eso no había pasado. El demonio tira de él con una suavidad que terminará cuando le quite la ropa. _

_El demonio y Hiei desaparecen en la espesura del bosque. Los chiquillos se sientan en el suelo, el niño de los ojos enrojecidos se echa a llorar. Los otros dos juegan a golpearse los hombros. La espera es larga... _

_¡Mira nada más, te jodió! ¡Me tomó el pelo, no pagó ni la mitad de lo que te hizo! ¡Mocoso idiota, te enseñaré a decir no! _

_Los chiquillos aguardan a que Hiei salga. Juegan en voz baja, hacer ruido cuando el ladrón está enojado es ganarse una paliza._

—_¿Qué le habrá dado?_

_Se miran intrigados. Por temor a las burlas ninguno dice lo que piensa. _

—_Palo —dice el niño de los ojos enrojecidos. La broma es acogida con risitas silenciosas. _

_Hiei ignora las preguntas. Camina a paso lento hasta un hueco en el tronco de un árbol. Acalorado y estremecido se encoje sobre sí mismo. La huella de un intenso llanto es el único signo de lo que pasó. Sin darse cuenta Hiei mantiene el puño cerrado cerca del pecho. _

—_¿Qué te dio? _

_Los chiquillos lo cercan impacientes. Hiei mira los ojos enrojecidos de uno, la mirada avariciosa de los otros. El silencio se hace cuando muestra la golosina aplastada. Una manita veloz coge el dulce y los otros corren detrás de él._

—_¡Es mío! _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama empuja la puerta con el cuerpo. El agua caliente se mece en la jofaina, no se derrama ni una gota. Kurama desvía la atención del agua, sus ojos chocan con la mirada sorprendida de Hiei, el desconcierto pasa de uno a otro. Con un movimiento rápido y torpe Hiei se cubre el pecho con la sábana. Se gira en la cama mostrando la herida que pretendía ocultar. Kurama frunce el ceño. El profundo surco de una garra sube por la cadera y termina a media espalda.

—Traje más agua —murmura Kurama.

Hiei maldice y se envuelve por completo en la sábana. Los bruscos movimientos de Hiei hacen que Yukina tiré la esponja.

—¡Lárgate! —gruñe Hiei.

Kurama disfruta el sonrojo del demonio, rara vez consiguió ruborizarlo así. Acomoda la jofaina en el velador.

—Gracias Kurama-san.

—¿Necesita algo más? —inquiere cordial.

Yukina niega con la cabeza. Kurama la ayuda a levantar los restos de algodón y tela ensangrentada. Hiei lo ignora; sigue sus movimientos. Mantiene el bulto negro cuidadosamente resguardado. Kurama mira con el rabillo del ojo la bolita inquieta que balbucea.

—¡No lo veas! —ruge Hiei.

—Kurama-san debe dejarnos solos —suspira Yukina y lo conduce a la puerta.

Afuera Kurama escucha la advertencia ahora dirigida a Yukina, no lo veas. Le consuela que sea la misma actitud, Hiei no le ha mostrado el bebé a nadie.

En la cocina se mantiene una charla incómoda. Kuwabara es quien más habla. Yuusuke, recargado contra el frigorífico, utiliza su amplio repertorio de monosílabos. Kurama no se siente con ánimos para tranquilizar a nadie.

—Prepararé té, —ofrece Kurama.

—Preferiría una cerveza, —gimotea Kuwabara.

—Que sean dos.

—¡Eh Yuusuke hasta que dices dos palabras juntas!

Yuusuke mira a Kurama. En el frigorífico no hay cerveza y tampoco tienen té. Es su día del súper. Yuusuke pasa por Kurama al trabajo, comen fuera, vagan en el centro de video o van al cine, hacen las compras. Por la noche hacen el amor. Pasan el fin de semana entre sábanas.

Kuwabara nota la tensión en el aire. Sobre una de la sillas está la gabardina de Kurama y encima la de Yuusuke. El zorro no necesita palabras, el gesto es claro. Kurama no quiere salir del apartamento.

—Vamos.

Kurama pasa su mano por la espalda de Yuusuke, el cariñoso empujoncito que dice en silencio dos palabras: te amo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Por qué te cuesta tanto recordarlo!

Yuusuke lanza la caja de galletas al fondo de la alacena. Kurama rescata la poca paciencia que le queda, abre la caja, toma el platón de la mesa y lo llena con galletas de limón.

—Puedes pasar mañana y comprar las que te gustan.

—No, —Yuusuke esgrime la jarra con leche—. Mañana tengo trabajo y sabes que no dispongo de veinte minutos para ir al centro comercial.

—Iré yo.

La respuesta toma a Yuusuke desprevenido. Kurama no es de grandes discusiones, pero no cede con facilidad. Yuusuke se cruza de brazos, mira los panqués de chocolate que Kurama deja en la barra, listos para cuando Hiei quiera comerlos. Yuusuke siente deseos de lanzarle la jarra, jala aire, sirve un vaso y se lo bebe de un trago.

—El nene no vive sin sus galletitas de naranja —dice Kuwabara, bebe un sorbo de té y mira travieso a Yukina quien esconde una risa. Kurama pone el plato con galletas de limón sobre la mesa.

Yuusuke acribilla a Kuwabara con la mirada. Kurama sirve unos panqués y los acomoda en una charola.

—Pensé que estarías libre el fin de semana —dice Kurama—. Compré boletos para el juego.

Yuusuke su queda sin aliento, parpadea. Kurama pone un vaso con leche en la charola.

—Primera fila. ¿No merezco un beso?

Yuusuke sonríe, va a darle más que un beso; la charola se interpone en su camino. Bastardo, piensa Yuusuke, como puede tratarlo así cuando está pensando en Hiei.

—Trabajaré, —Yuusuke señala la charola—, ¿para Hiei?

—No ha querido comer —gruñe Kurama.

—Kurama-san, —interviene Yukina—, Hiei-dono dormirá un buen rato.

—Lo drogó —apunta Kuwabara.

—Le di algo para que descansara —corrige ella—. Está malherido y necesita descansar.

—Yukina ya lo vio —sonríe Kuwabara—, al bebé, es un youko.

Yuusuke empuja a Kurama. Se pone el mandil y friega los platos sucios. Kurama se aclara la garganta, deja la charola en la barra.

—Apenas alcancé a verlo, —Yukina se ruboriza—. Hiei-dono no quiso mostrármelo.

—¡Ese enano debería ser más amable contigo! —gruñe Kuwabara.

—¿Y la herida es grave? —inquiere Kurama.

—¿Qué hace el enano con un youkito? ¿Será pariente tuyo Kurama?

—Hiei lo tuvo —dice Yuusuke.

Ahora es Kurama quien se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cómo que lo tuvo?

—Lo parió ¿entiendes?

A Kuwabara le basta una mirada para darse cuenta que sólo él ignora lo que sucede. Odia sentirse así. Maldice por lo bajo. Confronta a Yukina que se alisa la falda del vestido.

—No me dijiste nada de eso.

—Hiei-dono no me lo dijo. Lo percibí.

Yuusuke arroja los platos enjabonados en el fregadero.

—No te sientas mal Yukina, —sisea—. A Kurama tampoco se lo dijo, él lo "olió". Y eso no es todo, ¡cuéntales Kurama!

—Basta Yuusuke.

Yuusuke le rodea los hombros. La mirada de Kurama es fría.

—Mi novio piensa que el bebé es suyo. No me mires así Kuwabara, tú sabes los demonios son distintos. Kurama está "casi" seguro de que es su hijo. ¿No te parece genial?

Kuwabara abre los ojos y la boca de forma desproporcionada

—No lo vi bien, —se disculpa Yukina.

—Oye Yuusuke ¿tú también tienes ese equipamiento? —inquiere Kuwabara dispuesto a embromar.

—Idiota —Yuusuke enrojece y le lanza un puño de galletas.

—A mi hermana le encantará saberlo —ríe Kuwabara—, querrá traerle una chambrita echa por ella misma.

—No se lo dirás a nadie —dice Kurama con seriedad.

—No estoy segura de que sea un youko.

—Es un youko —dice Yuusuke.

—Estás muy seguro ¿no? —gruñe Kurama.

—Lo estoy viendo.

Kurama gira el rostro. Desde el umbral de la puerta un zorrito plateado con negro los mira curioso.


	3. ¿Hay alguna razón?

Yu Yu Hakusho y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia.

Advertencias: Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir que contendrá relaciones amorosas entre hombres. Si no te gusta no leas.

Un comentario no daña la economía del lector, pero si enriquece al autor. Traducción: Déjame un comentario! Gracias por todos sus comentarios! y ya que andan por aquí déjenme otro.

Encuestita curiosa ¿Hiei se queda con Kurama o Kurama se queda con Yuusuke? Usted ¿qué opina?

**Little fox**

**by Janendra**

**email: janendra(arroba) **

_Es… extraño…_

_La lluvia cae sobre su rostro, entra en sus ojos, se desliza por línea clara de sus pómulos, se lleva la voz ilusionada de Kurama._

—_Hiei, mi Hiei._

_La música de la lluvia se mezcla con su nombre en la voz de Kurama. Una mano serpentea entre la ropa húmeda y la piel tibia de su vientre, la otra se cierra sobre su hombro, lo mantiene quieto contra el suelo, lo aprisiona. Kurama explora senderos demasiadas veces recorridos. _

_Cuando Hiei se mueve, la espalda tensa describe un arco ante la invasión, el olor a tierra mojada cae como brisa desde su piel. El recuerdo de otros besos, de manos extrañas corriendo por sus muslos, de alientos exhalados contra su cuello, gruñidos sobre su espalda desnuda, no consiguen opacar los gemidos de Kurama, el dorado intenso de esos ojos que lo embriagan. _

…_es extraño… agradable…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

Yuusuke se descubre el rostro, apoya la almohada contra el pecho.

—Kurama has que se calle.

La frase es una súplica sin fuerza. Atrás quedaron las quejas imperiosas de las nueve de la noche, los gritos indignados de las once, las amenazas de la una. Los chillidos del zorrito no cesan. Lloriqueos apagados, apenas tolerables, que se convierten en agudos, tortuosos chillidos. Yuusuke suspira. Relaja los hombros que vuelven a tensarse con otro lamento. Arrastra su cansancio hasta la habitación que era suya. En la amplia cama, recostado boca abajo, Hiei duerme el inalterable sueño de la medicina. El asustado zorrito gimotea, le lame las orejas a Hiei, lo empuja con el hocico. Arrodillado frente a la cama, con el rostro hundido entre las manos, Kurama dirige sus propias suplicas.

—No llores, tranquilo. Deja de llorar.

Yuusuke se rasca la cabeza, se dice que debería sentir lástima. Los chillidos taladrando sus oídos lo vuelven inmune a la compasión. Se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta, se rasca la entrepierna.

—Ya no llores, basta. ¿Qué tienes? Ya, basta. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Qué crees, tonto? Déjate de idioteces y despierta a Hiei.

Kurama baja las manos. Observa la pose indolente de Yuusuke.

—Está herido, necesita descansar.

—Ahora tiene otras responsabilidades, que las atienda.

Kurama entrecierra los ojos, mira fijamente a su novio. El pequeño zorro se acurruca en la espalda de Hiei, extiende las patas y le mordisquea el pijama. Los lastimeros chillidos no cesan. Yuusuke desvía la mirada.

—La magia de Yukina precisa tiempo y Hiei necesita descanso.

—Como sea Kurama.

El zorrito tironea el pijama de Hiei. Los lloriqueos suben de tono, agudos, insoportables.

—¿Por qué llora tanto? —Kurama hunde el rostro en la cama.

—¡Yo que sé! ¿Acaso tengo cara de enciclopedia andante? —Yuusuke se presiona la frente—. Debe estar asustado. Si fuera un perro le daría unos buenos azotes con un periódico.

—No te atrevas —gruñe Kurama.

—O lo dejaría meterse en mi cama, o le daría croquetas... —Yuusuke se golpea el rostro—, que brutos somos, seguro tiene hambre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

_La parvada de pájaros vuela a su alrededor, parecen ansiosos por alejarse de los gritos. Hiei se esconde entre las ramas del árbol. El paraje se llena de silencio, sólo un momento antes de que los gritos corten el aire. Desenfunda la katana. Los gritos le aceleran el corazón, la sangre en sus venas corre furiosa. Es la voz de un niño._

_Hiei recuerda sus propios gritos. Una mano que le cerró la boca, el ardiente dolor corriendo por su cuerpo. Desea detenerlo, pero no quiere acercarse, no puede._

—_¿Dónde estás zorro? _

_Kurama, él lo ayudaría. Hiei mira atrás, es rápido, podría volver y traer a Yuusuke y al tonto de Kuwabara, quizá Kurama ya volvió al campamento. Pero no hay tiempo, debe acercarse, detenerlo. Otro grito y Hiei corre. No siente las ramas que se le encajan en la piel, sólo escucha los gritos, la angustia. Detenlo, que se acabe._

_Los pies de Hiei se hunden en un charco de sangre. La espesura termina en un claro soleado, en un youko arrodillado junto al cuerpo de un adolescente. _

—_¡Youko!_

_Hiei empuña la katana. El youko se gira, detiene el ataque con su látigo de espinas. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

—Yuusuke no creo que sea buena idea.

—Cállate y cárgalo.

—Esa es la mala idea… además no creo que se deje atrapar, los youkos somos desconfiados por naturaleza. Hazlo tú.

—Si Hiei me huele en su hijo me mata, tú tienes más probabilidades de sobrevivir. ¡Además es tu hijo, cárgalo tú!

—Está bien lo intentaré. Ven pequeño, yo tengo un vaso con leche y tú tienes hambre.

—¡Que original eres! Sin duda serás un gran padre… me callo.

—¡Eh no me gruñas! Ven, quieto. Dije quieto. No estoy jugando, no corras… ¡quieto! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Basta, no llores!

—¡Si le gritas, llora! Hazte a un lado animal... ven, bishito, bishito, bishito.

—¿Bishito?

—¡Uy perdón todopoderoso youko si conoces una técnica mejor aplícala! Funciona con los gatos.

—No es un gato.

—Se parece.

—No se parece.

—¡Lo tengo!.. ¡diablos!

—¡Idiota lo lanzaste contra la pared!

—¡Me mordió!.. mira, me sacó sangre, muerde con odio.

—Salió a Hiei.

—Búrlate desgraciado ya quisiera que te hubiera mordido a ti. Eso me saco por andar donde no me llaman.

—Yo te pedí ayuda.

—Cómo sea ¿sugerencias para sacarlo de debajo de la cama y no perder ningún dedo?.. ¿sugerencias que contengan alguna palabra?..

—Quizá…

—¿Sí?

—No estoy seguro, podría lastimarlo y… es que… se ve tan chiquito e indefenso.

—Kurama.

—Me transformaré en zorro y lo cogeré con el hocico.

—¿Por qué no se te ocurrió eso a las dos de la mañana?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

—_¿Kurama?_

_Hiei baja la katana. El imponente youko lo mira con un dejo de fastidio._

—_¿Demonio no estabas de guardia?_

—_Que se cuiden solos, eres tú quien aprecia a los humanos. Si no fuera por ti ya habría puesto a Kuwabara bajo la tierra._

_Kurama ríe alto y sarcástico. Ondea la cola que se azota contra su pierna como un látigo._

—_No deberías ser desleal con tus compañeros, ellos confían en ti._

_Detrás de Kurama el adolescente que Hiei confundió con un niño se ahoga con su propia sangre. El rostro impasible de Hiei se traga la conmoción que la escena le produce, el jovencito es un youko plateado. Hiei ladea la cabeza, el joven youko se impulsa con los brazos, tiene el rostro descarnado, los huesos de las piernas se doblan en ángulos grotescos. Hiei aparta la mirada, aprieta los puños. _

—_No intervengas demonio. _

_El joven se retuerce, la sangre le brota de la boca. Youko Kurama se transforma, ante Hiei aparece el cuerpo humano de Kurama. Hiei observa los largos dedos que se introducen en el cabello de fuego, la mirada despectiva de los ojos apacibles. Kurama se inclina sobre el joven youko y le abre la garganta._

—_Viejos asuntos demonio, cosas que no te incumben._

_Hiei mira la sangre, los espasmos del cuerpo lacerado. Kurama se arrodilla, humedece un dedo en la sangre tibia y escribe sobre la piel del youko. Hiei observa hasta que Kurama lo gira. Los dedos todavía húmedos de sangre se cierran sobre su hombro. _

—_Volvamos o Yuusuke nos buscará por cielo mar y tierra —Kurama ríe con suavidad—. No debes abandonar la guardia Hiei, Kuwabara es parte importante del equipo._

_Hiei mira atrás y Kurama le vuelve el rostro_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

—No fue tan difícil.

Kurama asiente, se recarga en Yuusuke que lo rodea por la espalda. Están sentados junto a la ventana de la habitación, cerca del velador donde Yuusuke extendió el arsenal de primeros auxilios. El zorrito, aprisionado en una toalla, lame con avidez los dedos de Kurama humedecidos con leche.

—También me mordió en la oreja, más arriba.

—Quien diría que el gran youko Kurama sería derrotado por un cachorrito, —Yuusuke se ríe mientras pone desinfectante en la herida.

—Muerde como el demonio que es —gruñe Kurama.

Kurama trata de acariciar las orejas aterciopeladas. El zorrito sacude la cabeza y le persigue los dedos a mordidas. Kurama reconoce el brillo pícaro de Hiei en los ojos dorados, sonríe.

_Haciendo acopio de paciencia youko Kurama tironea suavemente de la sábana. La esponjosa cola se agita inquieta._

—_Quita… esa… ¡sábana! _

_Hiei no suelta la única barrera que hay entre él y su apetecible cuerpo desnudo. Youko Kurama sonríe irónico_

—_No me digas que después de tantas cogidas te has vuelto tímido._

_La traviesa expresión de Hiei lo enardece aún más. Le da un beso en la mejilla y recibe una bofetada. _

—_Ya no quiero más sexo._

_Kurama entrecierra los ojos, ladea la boca inconforme._

—_¿Por hoy? —mete una mano dentro de la sábana, acaricia con un dedo el muslo de Hiei, tiene la esperanza de una última sesión, recibe una patada._

—_Por siempre, ya no quiero más sexo nunca. _

_Kurama siente como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Pierde la sonrisa y la erección en un segundo, la cola se queda estática, las aterciopeladas orejas se doblan desanimadas._

—_¿Por qué? —gimotea—. No lo hicimos tantas veces. _

_Hiei enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos._

—_Quizá me excedí un poco —el youko se pone serio._

—_¡Te lo creíste zorro estúpido! —se ríe Hiei._

—_¡Condenado demonio te enseñare a no provocarme!_

—_¡Ey espera, nooo! ¡Kurama!_

La expresión de Kurama se torna seria. ¿Por qué viniste Hiei? ¿qué buscas de mí?

—Anoche no lloró, —Yuusuke rodea con los brazos el cuello de Kurama—, me pregunto si Hiei le dio de comer. No me imagino al enano cuidando un bebé.

—Yo no te imaginaba cocinando.

Yuusuke le jala el cabello. En la cama Hiei se vuelve y el pijama se mancha de rojo. El olor de la sangre alerta a Kurama, se levanta olvidándose del novio y del zorrito al que Yuusuke atrapa en el aire.

—¡Cuidado!

Kurama lo ignora. Su atención se centra en Hiei, en el lento sendero de sangre que se extiende por el pijama. Gira a Hiei boca abajo tantea entre las vendas. Hiei suspira en el pesado sueño.

—Mañana va a estar muy molesto —gruñe Yuusuke, el zorrito se revuelve y gimotea, no le gusta que se acerquen a Hiei.

Kurama levanta la venda. Toca los profundos senderos de la garra, el olor a sangre no proviene sólo de allí. Lo gira boca arriba, pasa un brazo por la espalda cuidando la herida. Sobre el vientre de Hiei hay una delicada línea que sangra. Yuusuke mira sorprendido.

—¿Y eso?

—Por aquí nació el bebé. Dame una venda, no creo que le mostrara esto a Yukina.

Yuusuke observa los cuidadosos movimientos de Kurama. El pelirrojo se saca una semilla del cabello, la hace germinar sobre su palma y extiende el jugo sobre la herida.

—Tiene poco tiempo. Una o dos semanas.

Yuusuke le alcanza otra venda. Se acomoda al zorrito que lloriquea con renovadas fuerzas…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

—_¿Y te regalan esto? ¿Se come?_

_Kurama asiente. Hiei toma un chocolate, lo olisquea y lo engulle de un bocado. Kurama ríe cuando Hiei escupe el chocolate envuelto en papel dorado_

—_Hay que quitarle esto, déjame enseñarte, abre la boca. Se llaman chocolates._

_La plácida expresión de Hiei hechiza a Kurama. Hiei desenvuelve un montón chocolates y los come con avidez. _

—_¿Te dieron muchos?_

—_Muchos._

—_¿Me los darás todos?_

_Kurama asiente. Un ligero toque de lujuria acentúa la amable sonrisa, conducir a la oveja, a Hiei, a su habitación es parte del plan. _

—_¿Mañana también te darán?_

—_No Hiei, es sólo por este día. Le das chocolates a la persona que te gusta._

_Hiei termina la caja y sigue con un enorme oso de chocolate blanco._

—_Le gustas a mucha gente zorro —cuchichea entre una mordida de oreja y un pedazo de garra._

_Kurama se sienta un poco más cerca, le roza el hombro. _

—_A mí sólo me gusta una persona. Los demás no me importan._

—_¿Y por qué aceptas sus regalos? _

_Kurama suspira fastidiado. Decapita al oso y se lo mete a Hiei en la boca._

—_Sería descortés rechazarlo; no era eso de lo que deseaba hablar. Come otro chocolate. _

_Kurama saca un pequeño paquete de su saco y se lo ofrece a Hiei. El papel vuela en todas direcciones y Hiei se encuentra con un zorro de chocolate._

—_Es mi regalo para ti._

_Hiei se engulle el zorro en dos mordidas. Kurama parpadea._

—_¿No quieres decirme nada?_

—_¡Tenía la panza rellena de fresa! _

_Kurama sonríe incrédulo._

—_Hiei ¿entiendes el significado de ese zorro?_

—_No, ¿me das otro?_

—_Demonio no tientes mi paciencia. Volveré a explicarlo, pon atención. Tú… verás… Hiei… —Kurama se cubre la boca con una mano._

—_Zorro ¿por qué te pones rojo?_

—_No lo sé… es que… tú… ¡ahhh no puedo decirlo! ¿Qué es esto? No puedo creerlo. ¡Estoy nervioso! ¡esto no me había pasado antes!_

—_¿Tienes más chocolates?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

Son las cinco de la mañana. Yuusuke no ha conciliada el sueño. No puede sentirse tranquilo teniendo a Hiei en su casa. Por hacer algo cambia los canales de la televisión. Kurama sigue con Hiei.

—Estás enojado.

La voz de Kurama lo sobresalta; como respuesta alza los hombros. Kurama se sienta su lado, aún carga al zorrito. La televisión se detiene en una película erótica. Los senos descomunales de una rubia aparecen en primer cuadro, la cara agitada de un hombre, los jadeos acompasados.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que lo esté?

—Dímelo tú, has estado irritable desde que Hiei llegó.

Yuusuke arde en furia. Siente deseos de comerse vivo a Hiei y su engendro. Mira la película: un policía toca la puerta y la rubia evade los argumentos con sexo oral.

—Lo dejé todo por ti Kurama.

El reproche flota en el aire. En la pantalla dos hombres penetran a la rubia, el rostro de muñeca se vuelve grotesco ante el dolor.

—Yo no te lo pedí Yuusuke, estás aquí por tu gusto.

Yuusuke baja la vista, aprieta el control. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—Te amo y tengo miedo de perderte. ¿Qué quiere Hiei?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Kurama rodea la cadera de Yuusuke con el brazo libre y le besa la frente. Yuusuke se aferra a él, su nariz roza con la del zorrito.

—Estoy contigo, no me interesa nadie más.

—Él tiene un hijo tuyo.

—Dejemos que Hiei nos aclare ese punto.

—¿Todavía lo amas?

—No… eso quedó atrás.

Yuusuke suspira. Los jadeos de la rubia dan paso al primer noticiero de la mañana.

Ayer por la noche el ministro…

—_¿Estaban borrachos?_

—_Él sí._

—_¿Por qué te engañas Yuusuke? —Kuwabara se mete las manos dentro de la gabardina, patea el suelo._

—_Lo amo, no puedo evitarlo._

—_¿Qué pasará cuando Hiei vuelva?_

—_No volverá, es demasiado orgulloso._

_Kuwabara aprieta los puños. Tiene ganas de agarrar a Yuusuke por la cabeza y azotarlo contra la pared hasta que deje de decir sandeces._

—_Quería una oportunidad ahora la tengo. Me amará con el tiempo._

—_Que te coja no significa que te ame. Le calientas la cama y la verga ¿a qué hombre no le gusta?_

—_No es así, no sabes…_

—_Puede pasar que te ame y puede que no —Kuwabara le pone las manos sobre los hombros, lo mira a los ojos—. Amigo te le estás al metiendo al zorro por la mala y lo que haces podría volverse contra ti. _

—_Eso no pasará, haré que él me ame._

—_Ten cuidado o terminarás acostumbrándote a las migajas._

Y ahora los espectáculos. El cantante…

El ruido de la televisión adormece a Kurama. Yuusuke aprieta el abrazo entorno a su novio.

—Quiero que se vaya.

El rostro de Yuusuke queda a la altura del zorrito, los ojos dorados lo estudian detenidamente. Engendro dice Yuusuke en voz baja, y el zorrito le tira una mordida a la nariz.

—¡Kurama!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

—_Duerme… duerme…_

_El demonio se muerde los labios, una dolorosa marea le cimbra el cuerpo. Con los brazos rodea su voluminoso abdomen. Se mece, despacio, atrás y adelante, despacio. El sudor le corre por el rostro congestionado, gotas de sangre manchan sus labios._

—…_duer…_

_Abre la boca para jalar aire, cierra los ojos, vuelve a morderse los labios, tiene la garganta seca, tose. Uno de sus pies toca el cuerpo frío del demonio muerto, se asusta, jala sus piernas, solloza. Inclina la cabeza sobre su vientre, el arrullo surge como un rumor cansado, áspero. _

—…_detrás de las nubes… _

_El amanecer toca con hilos de fuego al demonio muerto. La mano manchada de sangre destella con fulgores anaranjados. Las gotas carmesíes se vuelven iridiscentes. El rostro desencajado no mira más, el asesino le arrancó los ojos._

—…_ha ido a esconderse… la luna… de plata…_

_Youko Kurama le arranca un brazo al demonio muerto. Presiona los dedos rígidos hacia atrás, los huesos se rompen con un sordo crujido, astillas blancas atraviesan la piel amoratada. El demonio embarazado solloza. Intenta romper el látigo de espinas que le apresa un tobillo, los pinchos aprietan el agarre, se le hunden en la piel lacerada._

—_Nacerá hoy, puedo olerlo —dice el youko._

_La mirada ansiosa estremece al demonio. Oculta su rostro de los ojos avariciosos. Los largos cabellos le cubren parte de la espalda, un brazo que protege el vientre. Se mece con vaivenes cortos, exhaustos._

—…_duerme… duerme… detrás de las nubes…_

—_Lo mataré frente a tus ojos. Le arrancaré la cabeza apenas chillé._

—_No te dejaré. No matarás a mi hijo._

—_¿Pelearás? La resistencia me produce placer._

_El demonio solloza. Otra contracción le tensa el rostro._

—_Es tu hijo —lloriquea._

—_Lo sé, por eso lo hago._

_El youko se tiende en la hierba húmeda. Pozos de sol nacen de las hebras plateadas, fluyen por las líneas de su cuerpo, se estancan en las charcas de sangre coagulada. Pasa un brazo sobre el rostro para cubrirse los ojos. A sus oídos el llanto del demonio es un rumorcito de agua._

—_Te daré una oportunidad —el youko se ríe._

_El llanto del demonio cesa enseguida. Las espinas sueltan su tobillo. Una contracción lo hace doblarse sobre sí mismo. El youko sigue tendido, descansado. _

_El demonio evoca el lejano día en que vio aparecer al youko en la rojiza espesura del ocaso. Recuerda el olor a fuego tibio de su aldea, la mirada incrédula de su hermano, el eco de una risa nerviosa que podría ser suya. Con un sabor amargo las palabras de aquel día suenan en su cabeza: hermano mira sus orejas ¡es un youko! ¿Kurama? ¿El famoso ladrón? _

_El demonio se pone en pie con dificultad. Cierra los ojos para no ver el cadáver roto de su hermano._

—_Corre —se burla el youko—, te daré ventaja._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO**

—¡Les dije que no lo tocaran!

—¡En primer lugar tú y el engendro no deberían estar aquí!

—¡Yuusuke cuida tus palabras!

La tensión se esparce en la cocina con el aroma de la leche caliente. Kurama le sirve una taza a Hiei. Yuusuke se pasa los dedos sobre la vendita que le cubre la nariz. Hiei tiene en brazos un desnudo bebé youko que llora con suaves hipidos.

—¿No tiene frío? –pregunta Kurama.

—No tiene —gruñe Hiei, mordisquea un panqué de chocolate.

—Hay que comprarle ropa a ese bebé.

—Hnnn.

Kurama toma un puñado de hierbas y los arroja en un mortero. Observa de reojo a Hiei y al bebé. Le asombra la extraña confianza del zorrito para mostrarse en su forma más indefensa.

—¿Qué miras? —gruñe Hiei enseñándole los colmillos. Yuusuke les dirige a ambos una mirada de hielo.

Kurama aparta la mirada. El ruido del mortero sobre las hierbas se confunde con los quejumbrosos balbuceos del bebé, Kurama sospecha que se está quejando con Hiei. Sonríe y regresa la mirada al bebé. Sin las orejitas de zorro sobre la cabeza, y la esponjosa cola plateada, pasaría por un bebé humano, un hermoso niño que heredó el color de sus ojos.

—Ten póntelo en la nariz.

Kurama le da a Yuusuke una cucharada con la mezcla de las hierbas y se sienta cerca de Hiei con el mortero. Hiei rodea con un brazo al bebé y lo aparta de Kurama. El bebé reacciona a la tensión en Hiei, deja de llorar y le echa los bracitos al cuello.

—¿Me dejas curarlo?

El bebé rodea con la cola el brazo de Hiei y se lleva un dedo a la boca. Las orejas inclinadas hacia Kurama, la mirada fija en Hiei.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

Hiei alcanza el mortero, esparce un poco de la mezcla sobre un raspón en la pierna derecha y un morado en la mejilla. El bebé llora con una fuerza que sorprende a Kurama. Hiei se tensa, observa la bolita llorosa con el rostro desencajado. Con movimientos temerosos lo acerca a su pecho, lo abraza. Kurama observa sorprendido.

—¡Ese niño! ¡Le pusieron un amplificador en los pulmones!

Hiei se levanta enfurecido y sonrojado. Kurama lo ve desaparecer con rumbo al cuarto. Yuusuke toma su gabardina.

—¡Llego tarde! —grita Yuusuke a manera de despedida.

Kurama observa el vaso de leche. Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana. Kurama se cubre el rostro con las manos. Desde la habitación le llega la voz de Hiei.

—Muerde sólo si es necesario, ¿entendido? —gorjeos divertidos y la risa de Hiei.


	4. Sabiduría

Yu Yu Hakusho y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia.

Un comentario no daña la economía del lector, pero si enriquece al autor. Traducción: Déjame un comentario!

Un larguísimo tiempo sin vernos. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Little Fox**

**by Janendra**

Dos años y aún dolía. Añoraba a Hiei cada día, a cada paso. Era el resuello que faltaba al final de las escaleras. La aspiración profunda que necesitaba antes de girar la llave.

Kurama se sienta, deja la charola con hamburguesas sobre la mesa. Se amarra el cabello en una coleta.

Maldijo el tiempo a la espera de que Hiei volviera.

Toma el refresco, cola y limón, cambia el vaso, soda de naranja, esa es suya. Yuusuke viste el uniforme cielo y bosque del restaurante, es el único al que le sienta bien.

—Con ajonjolí —dice Yuusuke, le tiende la hamburguesa. Kurama empieza con las papas—. Creí que te quedarías en casa.

Con él, es la parte de la oración que sin pronunciarse se entiende.

Las mañanas de invierno, cuando los diminutos copos pasaban por su ventana, tanteaba entre las mantas, en el lado derecho donde no había nada. Yuusuke dormía a su izquierda.

Muerde la hamburguesa. Abre un sobre de mostaza.

En las noches de crudo deseo buscaba un cuerpo pequeño y se topaba con el olor a leopardo de Yuusuke, fuego para consumirse y olvidar, al menos, por unos instantes. ¿Por qué no podía ser la vida como antes? Días de sol, cuando bastaba una sonrisa, una mentira, para obtener lo que deseaba. Un youko engañando a los humanos, cobijado en su apariencia, en sus modales. Lo obtenía todo sin dar demasiado a cambio.

—No quería estar allí —confiesa, en la intimidad que comparten puede ser débil sin vergüenza—. No sé que pensar.

No sé qué sentir. Kurama ladea el rostro. La mañana es oro y burbujas de límpido azul. En otra mesa una chica convence a un niño de comer. Yuusuke tamborilea los dedos, le regocija que lo buscara; no se siente tranquilo. Abre la boca, se pasa la mano por los labios y habla:

—No quiero vivir con él.

Yuusuke esquiva la mirada. Se frota la bandita sobre la nariz. Tuerce los labios. Lo pensó toda la mañana. Trapeó la loza refunfuñando. Frió las papas entre reclamaciones airadas. Discutió con el espejo de los baños y entendió, que sin importar su decisión, perderá a Kurama. No quiere vivir con Hiei, obligado a dormir en el sofá, a tocar la puerta de su habitación y tolerar la espera para entrar al baño. ¡Es su casa! Sabe que Kurama no lo dejará marcharse con un bebé en brazos.

Yuusuke se siente acorralado. No quiere dejarles el camino libre; tampoco va a ser humillado, no más de lo que él mismo se pisoteó.

_Lo escuchó ir y venir toda la madrugada. Más de una vez se sintió tentado a levantarse y traerlo a la cama. No lo hizo. Se fingió dormido para no encarar el desprecio A media noche, después de quince días de ausencia, Kurama apareció en su cuerpo de youko. Le bastó verlo para entender: fue a buscar a Hiei y no lo encontró. Se alegró de que Kurama volviera solo, de la tristeza que le envejecía el rostro… y le alcanzó la dignidad para sentir lástima por sí mismo. _

_Conocía el dolor que atenazaba a Kurama. Después de hacer el amor permanecía despierto. Vagaba por el apartamento. Escudriñaba la noche… Sabía de las sonrisas falsas, de la luz que se extinguió en los ojos verdes y que ni siquiera Shiori era capaz de encender. _

_El youko lo empujó como si se tratara de un estorbo. Quince días de contarle mentiras a Shiori, de excusarlo en la escuela y el trabajo ¿y lo trataba así? Llevaba seis meses peleando a brazo partido con el fantasma de Hiei. Maldito demonio, ¡que el Makai se lo tragara! Sus pensamientos lo hicieron avergonzarse. ¿No debería desear que volviera? ¿No quería ver feliz a Kurama?_

_En un intento tan inútil como herido quiso brindarle consuelo. Lo abrazó. Los ojos dorados decían que era un pobre remedio, lo único a mano. Dejó que el youko ahogara el recuerdo en su cuerpo, en el amor que ofrecía por necesidad y Kurama tomaba por lástima. En la soledad de los cuerpos juntos el placer tuvo una breve existencia. En la madrugada, cuando yacían apartados, con el vacío asomado a las pupilas, intentó abrazarlo y el youko se apartó. _

—_No importa cuánto trates, no eres Hiei… _

—Sé que no tiene a donde ir —Yuusuke se muerde los labios—, y no podemos rentarle un cuarto. Además el enano no podría vivir solo con un bebé.

—Cállate.

Kurama presiona un dedo contra los labios de Yuusuke. La mano baja y enlaza sus dedos con los de él.

Cambiar de mundo, confundirse piel a piel con los humanos, tantas ventajas. Tenía un amplio territorio, pocos enemigos que lo desafiaban y muchas víctimas para disfrutar. El placer al alcance de una sonrisa. Despreciaba a los humanos, eran débiles, ruines. Los usaba como se usaban ellos mismos. Amaba sólo a su madre. Conocer el amor no lo convirtió en amante de los ningen. Ni siquiera deseó amar a Hiei.

—No dejaré que lo nuestro se vea afectado. Lo prometo.

Yuusuke se sonroja. Una manada de grillos le brinca en el pecho. Su mirada se ilumina. Se lleva la hamburguesa a la boca. A Kurama el dolor se le endurece debajo de la sonrisa. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Hiei le sonrió así y recuerda cada una como un hecho memorable.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Tú no harás nada, —Kurama palmea la mesa—, ven aquí.

Yuusuke empuja la charola, gatea sobre la mesa y se sienta frente a su novio. Kurama recarga la cabeza sobre sus piernas, suspira. Los dedos de Yuusuke se hunden en el cabello rojizo. Hiei no hacía esas cosas, las muestras de cariño no estaban en su repertorio.

—Lo arreglaré.

—Lo haremos juntos, para algo somos pareja.

Yuusuke se recarga sobre Kurama, le acaricia la espalda. Kurama se incorpora, lo besa.

—¿Qué pasó con el partido? Recuerdo algo como: no me moveré ni aunque se caiga el mundo.

Yuusuke niega divertido, atiborró la despensa de frituras, quedó con Kuwabara y advirtió que no se perdería el partido ni aunque se muriera su madre. Kurama meneaba la cabeza cada vez que lo oía hablar del juego.

—Compraste boletos —dice Yuusuke con una media sonrisa.

—Primera fila, ¡y tú vienes a trabajar! ¿Sabes cuánto costaron?

—Imagino.

—Hazme un favor, —Kurama saca los boletos de su camisa y se los pone en la mano—. Ve por Kuwabara y vayan al partido. Arreglaré las cosas.

La ausencia de Hiei le carcomió el pecho, hasta que un día se obligó a no mirar más por la ventana. La vida estaba dentro y él quería vivirla.

—¡Eh Yuusuke! —llama otro de los chicos bosque y cielo—, ¡tu turnooo!

Yuusuke besa los labios de Kurama, toma el resto de la hamburguesa y se bebe la soda de golpe. Corre hasta la entrada del restaurante, mira a su novio, sonríe. Se pregunta cuánto duraran las mentiras de Kurama. Baja el rostro, aprieta los puños, hay mentiras que se convirtieran en verdades.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hiei sube las piernas al alféizar de la ventana. Se mueve despacio, tan lento que no parece vivo. Tiene la mirada fija sobre la cara blanca del bebé, los labios describen un puchero, las pestañas chispean con gotas de sol. El pequeño youko duerme en su regazo. Las orejas puntiagudas y las cejas de plata se fruncen, Hiei se queda quieto, contiene el aliento. Con el mayor de los cuidados roza el entrecejo con un dedo y el bebé se relaja.

Hiei suspira en silencio, se recarga contra el cristal de la ventana. La luz del sol brilla dentro de sus párpados cerrados, le calienta el rostro, el pecho. Proveniente del baño el olor a agua caliente, a jabón, y a Kurama, flota en el aire. Le pesan los parpados, bosteza. No puede dormir, tiene que vigilar a su kitsune. Hunde el rostro en el cuerpo tibio. El bebé huele a dulce, a ese algodón de azúcar que le compró Kurama el día en que se separaron. También huele al remedio de hierbas, al calor del zorro. Hiei parpadea, sacude la cabeza. Las semanas en vela, el cansancio, pueden más que su voluntad.

_Al despertar esa mañana lo leyó en la mirada del zorro, en su sonrisa, en el andar tranquilo de esos dedos por su cadera. Lo vio antes, muchas veces, cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Fue hasta esa mañana cuando, sumergido en el agua de la tina, miró el espejo y vio el amor en sus propios ojos. _

—_Aprovechemos el día youkai._

_Kurama deja la tina. Hiei ya no disfruta el agua. Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas. El corazón late con fuerza. Cada respiración duele. Quiere irse, mas sabe que sus piernas no se moverán._

—_Lo olvidé, puedes vivir eternamente en la tina —bromea el zorro a su espalda. _

_Hiei lo mira en el espejo. Kurama tiene los brazos cruzados, el cabello rojo sobre los hombros. Sonríe. El amor se asoma en los ojos verdes, en los gestos. _

—_Youko —murmura y le hace falta el aire. _

—_Me alegra que te quedaras a dormir —Kurama se acomoda el cabello—. Bajaré a la cocina._

_Hiei no sabe como sale de la tina. Anoche intentó irse al makai, dejar atrás a los ningen y sus tonterías. Estaba furioso, resuelto… la noche lo alcanzó sin que se decidiera a cruzar. Cayó una tormenta y él no pudo moverse. No quería irse. Regresó mojado y ansioso. El zorro lo cogió en brazos en cuanto puso un pie en la ventana. Lo riñó mientras lo desvestía y le frotaba el cuerpo con una toalla._

—_Te dije que llovería. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a hacerme caso?_

_Hiei lo empujó. _

—_¡Zorro idiota! _

_Kurama lo besó._

—_Mañana tengo el día libre, todo para nosotros._

_Hiei se dejó secar. Maldijo la alegría que lo llenaba. Al zorro se le metió en la cabeza la idea de trabajar, iba de la escuela al trabajo. Hiei se lo tomó con calma los primeros días. A la semana no podía con la desazón, y el enojo, que le causaba la ausencia del zorro._

—_Sé que te sentiste solo —Kurama le frotó el cabello—. Tengo una buena razón para trabajar y la sabrás mañana..._

_Cuando Hiei reacciona está parado frente al foso de los leones. Kurama le puso algo en la mano y cerró sus dedos. Desubicado alza el rostro, la sonrisa de Kurama lo hace estremecer. Aprieta la mano contra el pecho como hiciera muchos años atrás. _

—_¿Te sientes bien? _

_Kurama alza la mano para tocarle la frente. Hiei se encoge. Kurama suspira; Hiei necesita un respiro._

—_Estás conmigo, yo no te dañaré. _

_Hiei le da la espalda. __Se muerde el labio inferior que le tiembla. Jala aire. Separa el puño de su pecho. Abre los dedos, mira el chocolate aplastado. Se traga un sollozo. Se muerde la lengua hasta hacerse sangre confiando en que el dolor alejará el llanto. Se acerca a la baranda. Contempla a los leones. Lame el chocolate de su mano. _

—_Baka… kitsune…_

_Kurama apoya los brazos sobre la baranda. Observa de reojo a Hiei, todavía no es momento para abrazarlo. Vuelve el rostro al foso. Es media mañana y el sol crea tonos de fuego en la piel de los felinos. _

—_Quiero uno de esos —dice Hiei con la mirada fija en una leona. Separa con los dientes el chocolate aplastado, se lo traga y se lame la palma. _

—_No creo que sea posible, podrías tener un gato._

—_No me gustan —gruñe—, quiero uno de esos. Tu madre no soporta a los gatos._

_Kurama ríe, se lleva un mechón de cabello a los labios. Ve a los leones. Cuan feliz lo hará la sorpresa. Se acerca un paso, le rodea la cadera. Hiei se sobresalta, ojos enormes… la confianza llega como una marea perezosa. Hiei se acerca. Kurama le señala un cachorro tironeando la melena de su padre._

—_Cerca del trabajo hay una tienda de mascotas. Tienen gatitos de ese color. _

_Hiei levanta una ceja._

—_¿Le cortarás la lengua para que no maúlle?_

_Kurama se ríe, le besa los labios. _

—_Yo me haré cargo, si quieres un gatito lo tendrás._

—_No quiero un estúpido gato. ¿Qué haré con él cuando me marche al makai? _

_Hiei se frota la boca con la mano, se aleja entre la gente. Los labios de Kurama se tensan. La sensación en su cuerpo es parecida a recibir un golpe, la onda de dolor corre por cada fibra y el sentimiento se estanca en su pecho. Necesita un par de minutos para apaciguar la furia y la profunda pena que le causa el rechazo. Hiei tiene un toque mágico para arruinar los momentos felices. Es difícil construir un castillo de arena cuando Hiei patea los cimientos. _

_Kurama se anuda el cabello en una coleta. Hiei mira una pantera dormida. Que le corten una mano si Hiei no desea un gato. Pero no puede pedir las cosas, le da miedo abrirse. Kurama suspira, que sepa las limitaciones del demonio no significa que las acepte. Le gustaría que fuera capaz de pedirle lo que quiere, de rechazarlo cuando no tiene ganas de sexo y sobre todo: desea oírlo decir te amo. La pesadez en el pecho se intensifica. A veces se cansa y no tiene ganas de luchar._

_Hiei mira nervioso a los felinos. Las panteras, los tigres e incluso los greñudos leones le gustan, desde que Kurama lo llevó allí se sintió fascinado. Imagina el pelaje suave, como el cabello del zorro, como los vestidos de Yukina. De reojo mira a Kurama sentado en una banca. Se sostiene de la baranda y se mece. _

_Una vez tocó un gato, era de noche y el animal estaba afuera de una casa. Enorme, peludo y ronroneante. El montón de pelos se le acercó sin ningún temor, se restregó contra sus piernas y maulló. Hiei se sentó en el suelo, el gato se echó en su regazo y después de un rato de caricias se durmió. Le dieron ganas de llevárselo. Una mujer se asomó por la ventana de la casa, Tum Tum, minino, y el gato se fue._

_Hiei deja de mecerse. Busca a Kurama y no lo encuentra. La vieja punzada, la misma que sentía de niño cuando alguien lo señalaba, ¿por ese cuánto?, le asalta el cuerpo. ¿Se enojó? Hiei se maldice, sigue el olor del zorro en el aire. Es su culpa, siempre encuentra la forma de molestarlo. Se limpia en el pantalón las palmas húmedas de sudor. Si las cosas entre ellos no funcionan es por él. Conforme camina la angustia se torna en ira. Él no quiere un gato, por qué el zorro le compra cosas. No le gustan los obsequios, si le da algo tiene que pagarlo, así funciona. ¿Cuál es el precio de un gato?_

_El olor de Kurama va directo al baño de hombres. Hiei no se acerca. Al ver la puerta naranja y gris se le paralizan las piernas, allí aprendió que los días felices con el zorro no eran gratuitos. Cuando eran amigos era fácil, no se sentía presionado a complacer al zorro. No tenía que pagar quitándose la ropa. Hacerlo con él es agradable, pero cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado íntimas no le gustan._

_Mírame Hiei, siente como te tomo. _

_Sacude la cabeza. Es mejor cuando lo pone a cuatro patas o lo empuja contra la pared. Cuando no pregunta. _

_¿Te gustó Hiei? _

_La primera vez que visitaron el zoológico, al final del día, Kurama lo llevó al baño. Lo empujó dentro de un cubículo y quiso hacerlo de frente._

_No gimas Hiei o nos descubrirán. Mírame, soy yo quien te toma, siénteme. _

_Las palabras de Kurama lo devolvieron a los recuerdos. El deseo se tornó en un acuciante dolor, gimió bajito, hizo como si le gustara y su cuerpo reaccionó, como todas las veces que fue tocado sin desearlo._

_Mientras el zorro se echaba agua en el pelo Hiei pensó en una noche tres semanas atrás. ¿Cuántos amantes? preguntó Kurama. Habría mentido si no supiera que era inútil engañarlo. Quería dejar esa historia atrás, era cosa del Makai, de una vida a la que no volvería. No tantos como tú. Kurama le ató las manos a la cabecera, lo tomó muchas veces, hasta que el placer se transformó en dolor. Ahora eres mío, nadie volverá a tocarte. Hiei lo maldijo entre gemidos. _

_Kurama era idiota ¿por qué desearía ser tocado por otro? Sólo él lo veía con esa emoción. Sin embargo… ¿qué diría Kurama si se enterara como sobrevivió al abandono? Hacía lo que pedían, incluso lo que evitaba con él porque le daba vergüenza o se sentía expuesto. Durante los años del calvario, cuando los demonios lo señalaban con el dedo y las monedas cambiaban de mano, se esforzaba en ser complaciente. Si el cliente se iba satisfecho no le pegaban._

—_¿Ya te cansaste de mirar el pasto? _

_La voz saca a Hiei de los recuerdos. Kurama recuperó la calma, quiere darle la sorpresa y no permitirá que nada, incluido Hiei, lo arruine._

—_El gato, tu mamá —dice Hiei en voz baja, deseoso de complacer al zorro y no encontrando la forma._

—_Déjalo —le tiende la mano—. Vamos, es tarde y tengo tarea. _

_Kurama se adelanta. Hiei se mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos. A causa del dolor en el pecho respira por la boca. Otro premio a su torpeza. No quiere un gato, la mamá de Kurama los espanta a escobazos. A pesar de la congoja Hiei se da cuenta que no van por el camino habitual. No conoce esa parte del zoológico. Se mantiene alerta. _

—_Zorro idiota. _

_Hiei olfatea el aire, un aroma desconocido le hormiguea la piel. Se detiene. Caramelo y calor. Curioso sigue el aroma. Jirones de nubes pasan sobre su cabeza, Hiei las sigue con la mirada, ¡de allí viene el olor! Sonríe y se olvida de Kurama, de los ningen. Un hombre mueve un extraño aparato y enrolla pedazos de nubes en palitos de madera. Algunas se resisten a ser atrapadas y vuelan. Un grupo de niños brincan, las alcanzan y se las llevan a la boca._

_Se están comiendo el cielo, se dice incrédulo, y parece delicioso. Otros ningen devoran las nubes amarradas a los palitos. Hiei ladea el rostro. Corre detrás de Kurama y lo arrastra hasta el ningen que captura el cielo._

—_¿Pasa algo? —Kurama no opone resistencia, le divierte la decisión de Hiei._

—_Quiero una. _

_Hiei señala los algodones de azúcar y el ningen le tiende uno. Kurama pregunta el precio y paga. Hiei lame desconfiado la bola azul. Hace un sonido extraño cuando el azúcar se derrite en su lengua. _

—_Son dulces._

_Kurama sonríe. Hiei descubre que el azul se deshace cuando lo toca, frunce el ceño. Separa los dedos pegajosos, los chupa. Mira indeciso la nube ligera y arremete a mordiscos._

—…ei…

Hiei se resiste a abandonar la calidez del sueño. Se mece con la mano que lo sacude y gruñe. La risa de Yukina lo despierta, todavía adormilado bosteza. Mira a su hermana sin pensar en nada.

Yukina sonríe. Tiene los sentimientos mezclados en el seno. Es duro tenerlo al alcance de la mano y no poder tocarlo. Hiei mira alrededor y se levanta sobresaltado. Yukina adivina su inquietud.

—En la sala.

Hiei sale apresurado. Yukina lo sigue. A pesar de los gruñidos, y mordidas al aire, Hiei envuelve al zorrito en su manto. La bola peluda se vuelve un bebé. Pasa de las mordidas a indignados chillidos. Hiei le da una mira furtiva a su hermana.

Detrás de la sonrisa de Yukina hay un saber triste. La culpa de ser elegida. La opresión que provoca la ausencia de un hermano. Bajo el ceño fruncido de Hiei hay un conocimiento de amargura. La vergüenza de una vida miserable, que te aplasta como una lápida. Ambos saben de las noches, en que separados y solos, miraron el cielo y se añoraron. Conocen los suspiros por quien no está y te hace falta. El lazo entre gemelos, aún distintos, aún separados por la vida, no se rompe con la distancia.

Yukina observa a su hermano acercar el bulto al pecho. No escucha lo que le dice al bebé, mas lo siente. La ternura torpe de Hiei es hermosa. Yukina esperó mucho para sentir ese cariño, y no quiere añorar más. Sólo él podría entenderla. El llanto que no se permitía cuando lo extrañaba. El dolor enraizado que percibía en otro cuerpo. Otro que imaginaba idéntico, una réplica exacta de su propio corazón.

Hiei permanece de pie en medio de la sala. Que no sepa cómo actuar frente a su hermana no es nuevo. Que ella lo guíe, tampoco. Yukina lo llama a la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre? Traje comida.

En la estufa se calienta una hornilla con sopa. Yukina toma el cucharón y lo revuelve. El aroma a pollo y arroz se eleva con el vapor. Anoche, mientras la sopa se cocía, Kuwabara la tomó por el hombro y la invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Le sirvió una taza de té y bebieron en silencio. Había un tema importante que tratar.

Quien no conoce a Kuwabara puede juzgarlo un hombre torpe, de poco seso. Igual que ella es una mujer ingenua y vive en una felicidad eterna. Tonterías. Kuwabara leyó en ella lo que nadie notó, y ella descubrió al verdadero hombre detrás del pandillero. Hace un año que viven juntos. Ella trabaja como recepcionista en un consultorio dental, él trabaja y estudia. Tienen un minúsculo apartamento de dos habitaciones con cocina. Algunas veces terminan el mes a las justas. Por las noches, cuando se tienden en el futón, pueden decir que son felices.

Yukina sonríe, le da una mirada a la sopa y apaga la estufa. Recorre con la mirada la cocina en perfecto orden. Yuusuke es un maniático del orden. "Un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa en su lugar". Menea la cabeza, ¿será por qué no encuentra su lugar al lado de Kurama?

Hiei se asoma a la cocina. El olor de comida caliente le inquieta el estómago. Extrañó su comida, aunque no tanto como a ella. Yukina da media vuelta, le sonríe, sirve un plato de la humeante sopa.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre y que necesitarías ayuda.

Hiei pasa la mirada de ella a la sopa. Yukina no se deja engañar, ella podría darle veneno y él lo tomaría. Mira los ojos escarlatas tan distintos a los suyos, hay algo diferente en ellos. Hiei toma asiento, se acomoda el bulto inquieto sobre el regazo. Toma la cuchara colocada al lado del plato, la hunde en la sopa, remueve el contenido. Yukina se sienta frente a él.

—¿Tú no comes?

—Te acompañaré con un plato. Pondré té, la tarde está fría.

En el agua de la tetera Yukina observa su reflejo. No se parece a Hiei. En los dos años que no se vieron ella cambió, ahora es alta, le llega al hombro a Kuwabara, y su cuerpo tomó las formas de una mujer. Sin embargo hay una similitud, un sentimiento compartido, que los hace iguales a los ojos de un observar atento, alguien como Kuwabara. Yukina regresa a la mesa.

—No quiero té.

—Te hará bien, Hiei-chan.

Ahora puede llamarlo así con todo derecho, es por mucho más alta que él. El sabor de la sopa le recuerda la conversación con su pareja. Su semblante se torna pensativo.

Hiei observa a hurtadillas a su hermana. Con el peso de las heridas y la ansiedad por el kitsune no tuvo cabeza para pensar. Yukina tiene el cabello sostenido en una coleta, Hiei no lo ha tocado pero lo imagina sedoso. Entre cucharadas de sopa mira los parpados pintados de rosa, los labios que brillan. Siente el mismo malestar de cada encuentro. Tiene muchas cosas que ocultar, no podría decirle, no quiere. Baja el rostro y se topa con la carita alegre de su hijo. El kitsune chupetea la capa, los ojos dorados pasan del pecho a la cara de Hiei, se ríe revoloteando una mano que escapó de la prisión de tela.

Cuando esos ojos se posan en los suyos el dolor se diluye. La devoción que su hijo muestra es agua que lava su vergüenza. El amor de Kurama era distinto, lo hacía sentir inseguro. Era como caminar sobre un terreno fangoso. Dabas un paso pensado que era seguro y el barro te atrapaba. El pasado respiraba en su nuca, a la espera de que cometiera un error y Kurama lo viera tal cual era.

—Hnnn… tienes… ¿hambre? —pregunta a su hijo.

Las orejas se mueven hacía la voz, Hiei provoca en su hijo pura felicidad. El youko levanta las manos, balbuce. Yukina está fascinada con lo inquieto y grande que es. ¿Podrá sobrevivir solo? Hiei se lleva una mano a la playera desvaída. Se descubre el pecho, la acción se queda a medio hacer. Nota la mirada de su hermana y el calor le quema el rostro. El bebé come de él, que ahora Yukina lo sepa, y casi lo viera, lo incomoda.

—Me di cuenta —sonríe Yukina—, cuando te curé.

Yukina se levanta, se acerca a Hiei, se inclina y le besa la frente. Hiei se queda quieto, la impresión no lo deja apartarse. Levanta los ojos rojizos y los aparta de golpe. ¿Qué significa ese gesto?

—Te prepararé el baño. Alcánzame cuando termines. No tardes demasiado, se enfriará el agua.

¿Qué es todo eso? se cuestiona atemorizado. Siente el impulso de huir. No puede hacerlo, ya no, el kitsune necesita la seguridad del ningenkai. Yukina se gira en la puerta. Su mirada es firme, ¿por qué no habría de guiarlo también en ese camino?

—Somos hermanos Hiei y nos necesitamos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—_¡No!_

_La súplica está matizada de angustia. El cuerpo desnudo de Hiei se mece. Está a cuatro patas, en el suelo, detrás suyo Kurama le besa los muslos. Hiei boquea, angustiado. Kurama quiere lamerlo "allí", sabe que lo intentará y que no podrá soportarlo._

—_Por favor —gimotea. _

_No sólo la caricia lo tiene nervioso, es también el lugar. No hay forma de que se sienta tranquilo en un sitio desconocido. Después del zoológico, de los minutos de placer con la nube dulce, caminaron sin rumbo. Kurama lo llevó a la tienda de mascotas, vieron a los gatos. Luego fueron a comer hamburguesas. Hiei se confió, se olvidó del miedo persistente a que Kurama quisiera sexo. El zorro tenía ese don, lo hacía olvidarse del temor y cuando se creía a salvo, lo empujaba al sexo. Hiei se sentía furioso y desconsolado, pero accedía, la jaula ya tenía llave y él no podía abrirla. ¿Por qué Kurama le hacía eso? Hiei no tenía una respuesta._

—_Tranquilo, demonio._

_Kurama susurra, le besa la espalda y le restriega su sexo en las nalgas. Es un engaño, quiere que Hiei se confíe. No entiende por que Hiei se niega a esa caricia. Él hará que le guste._

—_Ábrete las nalgas._

—_Eso no —musita Hiei._

—_Te joderé —le consuela Kurama._

_Hiei sabe que miente, lleva las manos a sus nalgas y las abre dejando el ano expuesto. El sexo de Kurama se refriega contra la pequeña entrada, guía la cabeza de su sexo y esparce la humead contra la piel. Hiei pega el rostro al piso. _

_El lugar, al igual que Hiei, está desnudo. Es un apartamento reducido, soleado, es la sorpresa de Kurama. _

_Viviremos aquí, tú y yo, ya no tendrás que esconderte y te compraré un gato._

_Hiei no dijo nada. Siguió al zorro por los cuartos vacíos. Su rostro no reveló emoción o disgusto. _

_Mi padre me dejó un dinero, mi madre lo guardó y yo decidí que ya era tiempo de usarlo. Ya compré los muebles, ¿para qué crees que trabajaba, tontito? _

_Hiei cierra los ojos. Se muerde los labios, los dedos de Kurama se frotan contra su ano. Kurama baja el rostro y lame. Hiei trata de soportarlo, jadea. A pesar de su miedo, de su negativa, siente placer; un gozo que lo asquea. Su cuerpo reacciona con una contracción, Hiei se odia. Kurama lo sostiene por la cadera, esta vez no lo dejará escapar. Hiei trata de soportar… sus manos se mueven solas, desesperadas apartan el agarre de Kurama. Se sienta en el suelo, tiene los ojos asustados. Observa el enojo de Kurama, desea golpear la pared hasta romperse las manos._

—_Eso no._

_Kurama se pasa las manos por el cabello. ¿Qué hacer con ese demonio? Pensó que por ser un momento especial se dejaría. Quiere inaugurar la casa haciendo el amor con Hiei._

—_¿Por qué no quieres? Sé que te gusta, tu cuerpo me lo dice._

_Hiei frunce el ceño. Se levanta y busca su ropa. Su cuerpo es un traidor y eso lo avergüenza, hace que sienta repulsión de sí mismo._

—_Hiei, vamos._

_Kurama está por perder la paciencia, busca su ropa, no tiene ganas de pelear, si Hiei no quiere es su problema. Cuando llegan a ese punto es imposible continuar. El silencio es el mejor golpe de Hiei. El ataque nulifica a Kurama, lo hace sentir como si no existiera. _

—_¿No quieres vivir conmigo? ¿es eso? —espeta._

_Hiei se cierra las hebillas del cinturón, le tiemblan las manos. ¿Por qué tiene que arruinarlo cada vez? ¿Por qué no puede cerrar la boca y aguantarse? Lo hacía con los clientes y no puede con Kurama. Es irónico. Kurama abre la puerta y Hiei lo alcanza, lo abraza por la espalda._

—_Hagámoslo en tu casa. _

_Kurama suspira. ¿Cuánto más soportará?_

—_Esta será nuestra casa Hiei. _

—_La próxima vez aquí._

_Hiei lo estrecha. No quiere ver el amor en los ojos verdes y no quiere que Kurama lo descubra en los suyos. El zorro le quitó lo único que tenía: su libertad. En sus brazos vuelve a ser un niño desvalido. _

—_Demonio estúpido. _

_Kurama lo recibe entre sus brazos. Ya se desquitará. Lo joderá hasta que llore. Más tarde, cuando Kurama lo lleve al orgasmo, Hiei pensará que el amor es la peor esclavitud. Pronunciará unas palabras y recuperará su soledad a base de mentiras._

_No puedo amarte Kurama…_


	5. Sinceridad

Yu Yu Hakusho y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia.

Advertencias: Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir que contendrá relaciones amorosas entre hombres. Si no te gusta, no leas.

Un comentario no daña la economía del lector, pero si enriquece al autor. Traducción: Déjame un comentario!

No saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo y sólo queda uno más para el final, que espero subir antes de que acaba el mes.

**Little fox**

**by Janendra**

**email: janendra(arroba) **

_Hiei levanta la cabeza. Arriba se escuchan todo tipo de ruidos. Dentro del barranco en cambio hay silencio. Ningún demonio se atreve a bajar. ¿Para qué lo harían? Árboles, un río, bestias. No hay nada de interés en su reino. Desde que volvió al Makai se oculta allí. Tiene el miedo guardado entre el pecho y la espalda. No quiere tener a nadie cerca. Busca un árbol alto y sube hasta la copa. Se esconde entre las ramas. Puede ser que alguien baje por curiosidad, o porque sí y él no quiere ser visto. La soledad lo hace sentir a salvo._

_Oculto entre las ramas más altas, Hiei piensa en Kurama. Desde que se fue repite en su mente los días con el zorro. Los momentos felices son sus favoritos; esquiva los tristes, los dolorosos. En su mente puede vivir como quiera. _

_Hiei retira la carne del fuego. Encaja los colmillos y arranca un gran pedazo. Tiene tanta hambre. En los últimos días su estómago manda. Se toca el estómago abultado. Está gordo por comer demasiado. Si Kurama lo viera… además de reírse, cocinaría para él. Al estúpido zorro le gustaba hacer cosas por él. Recuerda un día cuando lo metió a la tina, lo enjabonó entero y al terminar lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó a la cama. Echa de menos a Kurama. A veces piensa en volver... esa vida no le gusta. Si no quisiera a Kurama sería sencillo. Aún duele estar lejos de él... _

_Hiei despierta molesto. A duras penas se baja del árbol. Siente un dolor que le parte las entrañas. No puede sostenerse. El dolor nace en su vientre, corre por su espalda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está muriendo? Piensa en Kurama, en lo mucho que lo extraña. Levanta la mirada al cielo, como quisiera ver a Kurama una última vez. Aprieta los dientes. El dolor lo ataca de nuevo. Siente que la piel de su vientre se rompe. Una cascada de sangre brota de su interior. Se lleva la mano al vientre. ¡Qué le sucede! Grita. ¡Se desangra! ¡Sus intestinos saldrán de su cuerpo! La punzada de dolor lo paraliza. Jadea. Intenta subir al árbol, allí es una presa fácil. Se resbala, el dolor no lo abandona. Siente que algo trata de abrirse paso dentro de él. Se quita el cinturón, abre su pantalón. Entre jadeos y oleadas de dolor algo sale de su vientre. Hiei piensa que son sus órganos hasta que lo ve fuera. Lo que salió de él es un zorrito. Exhausto lo levanta del suelo. Está envuelto en una piel transparente, llena de líquido. Hiei se apresura a romperla. Saca al pequeño zorro, el animal jadea en busca de aire. Se transforma en un bebé que llora. Hiei lo observa con ojos grandes, asustados. ¿Él tuvo un bebé? No, no, eso no puede ser. Él no puede… él…_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**_

Hiei se sienta en el sofá rojo con negro. Tiene el cabello húmedo por el baño. Sostiene al kitsune contra su pecho. Por primera vez puede husmear todo lo que quiera. En la cocina hay un orden impoluto. Ni una cuchara fuera de lugar. El aroma de Yuusuke es fuerte allí. Él debe cocinar. A Hiei le gusta lo que cocina el zorro. En la sala se sienta en el sillón, toca el suave rojo. Hay una pantalla enorme sobre una repisa, a su lado hay fotos, Hiei se acerca. Yuusuke y Kurama, contentos, abrazados. Sabía que el zorro lo remplazaría rápido. Cuando eran amigos lo vio ir y venir con chicas y chicos. Un día uno, al siguiente otro.

¿Yuusuke? Hiei se estremece. Que lo supiera no le resta dolor. No sabía que se encontraría al llegar. Necesita la protección de ese mundo para su kitsune, el olor de Kurama que aleje a otros youkos. Observa de nuevo el lugar, la presencia de Yuusuke es clara. Ya no parece el lugar vacío donde lo llevó Kurama un día. Es un hogar.

—Están juntos casi desde que te fuiste, —dice Yukina.

Es mucho tiempo para Kurama. ¿Se refería a eso cuando dijo que cambió? Hiei mira el rostro dormido de su hijo. ¿Qué pensará Kurama de que él tenga un pequeño youko? Cuando Yuusuke se marchó, Kurama lo siguió.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**_

Kurama lleva las galletas bajo el brazo. Limón, las favoritas de Yuusuke. Es posible que no vuelva a olvidarlo, ahora están atadas al recuerdo de Hiei. ¿Qué hacer con esos dos? No sabe cómo resolverá las mentiras que le dijo a Yuusuke. La idea de que Hiei se marche le provoca angustia. Necesita tiempo para acercarse a Hiei. Una acción por vez, un poco cada día, hasta que vuelva a confiar en él.

De camino hacía la caja se topa con la sección de bebés. Kurama observa los pañales, las mamilas, tinas especiales, cremas, jabones, lociones, talcos. En la sección de ropa mira las pequeñas camisetas, los pantalones, los gorros. Si hubiera sabido que Hiei era así, le habría comprado todo lo que necesitara. Dos años, ¿cómo pasó ese tiempo? ¿Sabía que estaba preñado?

Hiei ama al pequeño youko, algo que él no consiguió hacerle sentir. No, desde su partida se cuestionó las palabras del final una y otra vez. Hiei lo amaba, está seguro. Kurama cierra los ojos y recuerda. El cuerpo tibio, los besos largos, las risas. Su cuerpo atrapado en el de Hiei, deliciosa, placentera tortura. Él tenía hambre del cuerpo de Hiei, de sus besos y sus emociones. Adoraba estar con él, tendido en la cama, observando las estrellas falsas. Escuchar sus dudas sobre el ningenkai. Observarlo dormir. Lo necesitaba para vivir como necesita el aire para respirar. Muchas veces se portó como un estúpido con él. Dejaba que su lado animal, su instinto demoniaco tomará el control. Los celos, la necesidad de poseerlo, de marcarlo, dieron al traste con su relación.

Levanta una pequeña camisa, podría quedarle al zorrito. Piensa en las palabras de Hiei. Hacía esto desde que era un niño. Aprieta los labios. Esto, un poco de placer, un poco de dolor. ¿Era por eso que el sexo lo ponía nervioso? ¿Él lo hacía recordar su pasado? Kurama suspira. Si lo hubiera sabido… Desde que Hiei se fue, él cambió. El dolor de perderlo, la herida que sigue abierta, lo hicieron más humano. Aún como youko siente la compasión, el dolor, la ternura. Hiei lo cambió de una manera que a veces lo avergüenza, porque no tiene a nadie para quien esas cosas tengan un motivo, un significado. No le comparte esas verdades a Yuusuke, en una relación hecha de mentiras no se puede ser sincero.

Kurama elige algunas camisas, un par de suéteres, calcetas y pantalones. Siente mucha ternura por el pequeño youko. Un hijo suyo y de Hiei. Un bebé que nació de su amor y sus días felices. Kurama quiere creer que Hiei volvió porque confía en él; está vez no lo decepcionará. No perderá a Hiei. Kurama toma las cosas que decidió comprar y camina hacía la caja. Las galletas se quedan olvidadas en un estante.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**_

_Hiei deja al bebé detrás de un árbol. Camina tambaleante tres, cuatro pasos. Se sienta y abraza sus piernas. ¿Por qué se queda con él? ¿Por qué no huye? Kurama le dijo que cuando nacen, los youkos huyen de sus madres. Desde el momento en que nacen son capaces de cuidar de sí mismos. Hiei escucha el llanto del bebé, cada vez más alto. Se mece. Las lágrimas huyen de sus ojos cerrados. No quiere abandonar al bebé. No quiere dejarlo solo. _

_Aún llora cuando regresa junto al árbol. Carga al bebé y lo abraza contra su pecho. Siente la cola peluda enrollarse alrededor su brazo. Poco a poco los lloriqueos del bebé se apaciguan. Hiei mira, a través de sus lágrimas, los ojos de Kurama en su bebé. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**_

—Hiei, —llama Kurama. Entra a la cocina—. ¿Quieres cenar?

El silencio le responde. Lo busca en la habitación, el baño. Su olor está allí; él ya no. Kurama se recarga contra la pared. Su cuerpo se da por vencido y termina sentado en el piso. Las lágrimas huyen sin consuelo. Por primera vez en su vida llora por un amor, por Hiei.

Es mentira que se habituó a su ausencia. No fue a buscarlo al Makai una vez, regresó muchas veces. Cada vez esperando encontrarlo. Lo buscó en los lugares donde solía estar, en los que le gustaban, en los que se parecían al Ningenkai. Hasta que se convenció que Hiei no se fue al Makai. Se abocó a encontrarlo en su mundo. Ni un solo día dejó de extrañarlo.

Ahora vuelve a marcharse, quizá por lo que vio, por el su olor y el de Yuusuke mezclados. Kurama siente que se le desgarra el pecho. Tenerlo y volverlo a perder es peor que saberlo muerto. ¿A dónde irá con un bebé en brazos? Fue un estúpido. Debió quedarse con él. Decirle que todo sería como antes. Que esa es su casa, porque no puede ser de nadie más.

Yuusuke sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Por primera vez en esa semana está contento. Kuwabara le dio la mejor noticia de esa semana, Hiei vivirá con ellos. Yuusuke sabe que Hiei ya no está en el apartamento, por fin recuperará su vida. Entra y ve la olla en la estufa. Kurama cocina, se relame los labios. Debe estar en el cuarto se dice, abre la puerta y lo ve en el suelo, llorando.

—Kurama ¿estás bien?

—Se fue.

Yuusuke se enfada. En dos años no lo ha visto llorar ni una sola vez. ¡Kurama llora por el enano! ¿Por qué te sorprende?, se dice a sí mismo. Sabías que esto pasaría.

—Está con Yukina. Kuwabara me lo dijo.

Kurama levanta el rostro. Mira a Yuusuke. Sabe que lo lastimara. Ya no puede mentirse a sí mismo. No perderá a Hiei.

—No puedo seguir sin él. Esto se terminó Yuusuke.

Kurama se pone en pie. Abandona el apartamento. Yuusuke observa la puerta cerrada. Es la primera vez, en dos años, que Kurama le habla con la verdad.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**_

Kuwabara besa a Yukina apenas cruza la puerta. Está contento y eso se lee fácilmente en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el partido?

—Increíble —sonríe Kuwabara—. Mañana estaré ronco de tanto gritar.

Hiei los observa recargado contra una pared. El apartamento es más pequeño que el de Kurama. Una cocina diminuta, un pequeño comedor, un sofá, dos cuartos. Una terraza con dos sillas desde la que se ven los árboles del templo cercano.

—Hola Hiei, —lo saluda Kuwabara—. Te traje algo.

Se sienta en el comedor. Luego de dejar a Yuusuke en el metro, hizo unas compras. Si Hiei va vivir con ellos, deben hacerlo sentir bienvenido. El enano necesita afecto, como todos.

—Esto podría serte útil.

Kuwabara abre la bolsa y saca una cobija para bebé de color azul, es grande, mullida y suave. Hiei toca la tela, la recorre con su mano. Yukina a su lado hace lo mismo.

—Es muy bonita, —dice ella.

—Será más cómodo envolver al bebé con esto que con tu manto.

Hiei asiente. Cuando el kitsune nació no tenía a mano otra cosa.

—Aquí hay algo de ropa y pañales.

Pantalones, camisas, suéteres, calcetas; suaves, sedosos, en colores brillantes. A Hiei le gustan.

—Hum… Gracias.

—No hay porque —le responde Kuwabara—, esta es tu casa y la de tu zorrito, por el tiempo que quieran. Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.

Yukina acaricia los hombros de Kuwabara. Ama a su novio por su amabilidad, por esa forma de intuir los problemas de otros y ofrecerles ayuda desinteresada. Por ser el único que ve a Hiei con los ojos de ella.

—Huele delicioso, —le sonríe Kuwabara—. ¿Qué cenaremos?

—Te encantará. Hiei y yo compramos ramen de camino a casa.

Hiei mira a Kuwabara que se pone en pie y husmea la olla. Las sonrisas que intercambian, la complicidad con que se miran, le dicen a Hiei que su hermana es feliz. Piensa en lo raro que fue ese día. Yukina lo ayudó a arreglar el cuarto como mejor le pareciera. En el makai él era un nómada; no se quedaba en ningún sitio demasiado tiempo. Con Kurama las cosas eran a veces de su gusto y a veces del zorro. Hiei mira a través de la ventana. El sol ya se ocultó. ¿Qué hará Kurama?

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**_

Yukina cierra las ventanas. Kuwabara comprueba las puertas. Si quieren que Hiei descanse, la casa debe ser a prueba de escapes

Yukina se detiene ante la puerta abierta. Mira a su hermano en el futón, entre sus brazos el bebé youko. Ambos duermen. Kuwabara rodea los hombros de su novia. En el umbral de la puerta se besan hasta que escuchan el gimoteo y el golpear contra la ventana. Un zorro blanco de nueve colas los mira inquieto.

—¿Es Kurama? —pregunta Kuwabara.

Yukina entra a la habitación, abre la ventana, el zorro entra de un salto y se dirige al futón. Se recuesta a los pies de Hiei. Yukina alza y baja los hombros. Al salir del cuarto cierra la puerta.

El zorro plateado observa a Hiei a luz de la luna, el demonio duerme tranquilo. El bebé en cambio se transforma en zorrito y lo mira desde los brazos de Hiei. Gimotea y alarga las patas hacía Kurama. El youko levanta la nariz y olisquea. Hiei huele a fuego, a ternura, el aroma que a Kurama le dice que está en casa. El zorrito huele a calor y a bosque. Kurama estira las patas sobre la pierna de Hiei. El demonio no se mueve. ¿Qué tan cansado está? Los youkos no viven fácilmente. Cuando son pequeños deben sobrevivir a su propia raza y a todos los demonios del Makai. Hiei debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para protegerlo, para traerlo al ningenkai donde correría menos riesgos.

El zorrito le gruñe a Kurama. A propósito Kurama extiende las patas sobre Hiei, apoya la cabeza en su pierna. Las nueve colas se mueven de un lado a otro. Si Hiei lo viera, lo reñiría por molestar a su bebé. Indignado el zorrito se convierte en bebé, llora. Hiei se apresura a meterlo dentro de las mantas. Sin despertar del todo saca un brazo de la camisa y acerca al bebé a su pecho. Kurama escucha el suave succionar del bebé, la cola que se mueve feliz dentro de las mantas. Más tarde, Kurama se transforma en humano, se mete dentro de las mantas y abraza a Hiei por la espalda. El demonio de fuego se gira entre sus brazos, el bebé queda entre sus cuerpos.

El sol empieza colarse por la ventana cuando Hiei despierta. Los ojos de Kurama observándolo es lo primero que ve. El bebé está entre sus brazos, dormido. Hiei mira a Kurama, siente los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Anoche. Estabas muy cansado para despertarte.

Hiei dice hum. Tiene la playera a medio poner o quitar. Kurama le acaricia la cabeza. Busca su mirada. A pesar del tiempo, Hiei puede ver el amor en sus ojos verdes. Hiei baja la mirada para que Kurama no lo vea en los suyos.

—¿Qué pasó con Yuusuke?

—Tenía miedo Hiei, de quedarme solo. No podía amar a nadie más. Sin ti apenas podía vivir. Todo este tiempo te busqué. Una y otra vez volví al Makai. Cuanto te fuiste, yo cambié. Ya no soy el mismo idiota, está vez no lo arruinaré.

Hiei mira terco la ropa de Kurama. Su corazón late acelerado; él tampoco lo olvidó. La ausencia del zorro es un dolor terrible.

—Sabía que muchas cosas no estaban bien contigo. Bastaba conocerte para saber que alguien te lastimó mucho. Lo sabía y no le daba la debida importancia. Si me das otra oportunidad, prometo que seré un mejor novio para ti y un buen padre para nuestro bebé.

—Baka kitsune, —murmura.

Hiei guarda silencio. No está acostumbrado a decirle a nadie las cosas que piensa. Si quiere estar con Kurama, él también debe cambiar.

—Tampoco yo lo hice bien. Quería estar contigo e hice todo lo contrario.

El bebé se remueve en los brazos de Hiei, lloriquea y el demonio de fuego lo pone en su pecho. Kurama le ayuda a quitarse la playera y la arroja lejos. Ambos miran al bebé.

—No sabía que lo tenía dentro. Cuando nació pensé que moría. Sólo quería volverte a ver. Estar contigo de nuevo.

Hiei levanta el rostro. Kurama observa el amor, tan esquivo, tan inmenso, en los ojos rojos. Busca los labios de Hiei, al contacto con los suyos se siente vivo otra vez.


End file.
